


Cobalt and Periwinkle

by AutumnJolene



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, Not really nsfw, after a passionate night, intimate lovers, just they're naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnJolene/pseuds/AutumnJolene
Summary: Fox admires Riyo in the morning light.
Relationships: Foxiyo, Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Cobalt and Periwinkle

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M cause they're naked and that's about it. Some might consider it T, but for safety, I'll leave it as M. 
> 
> Mind any errors.

Hazy sunlight streaked through the bedroom. It’s rays scattered the shadows. Brown, humble eyes passed the effect of stinging light. His lips trailed across marbled skin, still drugged happily by sleep. Fingertips twitched at the feel of blue satin resting just beneath them. 

He nearly pushed himself off his valiant lover, but stopped short at one hand tangled in cropped hair. A smile stretched his face and he placed a sweet kiss to her breastbone. His lips lingered, feeling the steady rhythm just beneath. 

A puff of air blew across the crown of his head, drawing him back. Soft eyelids kept morning light irises hidden still. He shifted up and kissed each delicately, careful of waking her. 

One hand sunk into the mattress while the other kept a weightless hold on her hip. His thumb traced a soothing circle there. Her hand had fallen to his neck, rippling goosebumps down his back and arms. He didn’t wish to wake her so his gaze ignored her periwinkle lips. The flush and swollen attention he gave them the previous night appeared faded in the light. 

Inch by inch, he lowered himself next to her. Eyes tracing the natural curve of her bare body, his throat tightened at her puckered nipples. He grabbed her cream bedsheet and tentatively draped it over her body. Thanks to his sleepy state, he’d forgotten her request to use him as a blanket. He grabbed her burgundy comforter next. Only, when he returned to tuck her in, she’d rolled to her side to face away. Chuckling, he draped the thick material over her. 

He settled behind her, tracing her spine and shoulder blades beneath calloused fingertips. Like the sodalite blue of the tabletops used in last month’s gala, her body was sculpted by Life’s artist. An elegantly cut velvety cobalt sea. Her golden markings, now hidden from view, matched those golden waves that interrupted the overwise endless blue marble. 

His first thought at seeing them being brought in was her curled in his side several nights prior. The second was, admittedly, the cost of the damn things. They were removed and never seen again. A waste, really. 

He curled dark fingers through silky strands. Maybe it was his state of awareness, but the color reminded him of one particular sunset he got to see. He could no longer recall the planet’s name, but he recalled the way the sky bubbled open from its casual cerulean shade into a rainbow of purple. Bright and light it caught his eye and he watched it fade into a royal purple of magnificent magnitude. He never minded such a beautiful color, but let it fall to second place, behind a gorgeous cobalt. 

Scooting forward, he placed a chaste kiss just between her shoulder blades. He skimmed his path up to her neck where his lips lingered a moment longer than the last. Then, he traveled to her bare shoulder for a kiss even longer than that. 

Stone could hold the fort for only so long. Thorn and Thire both out on off-world assignments, left them two alone to maintain the order. 

“Fox?” Groggy, she peeked at him from beneath thick lashes. 

“Good morning, my sweet.” He ripped a giggle from her as he teasingly bit her shoulder. 

“Is it time?” She rolled over to properly face him. 

“Afraid so.” Fox quickly kissed her. “I’ll see you later, Riyo.”

She hummed an agreement, sleeping pulling her under once more. He dressed beside the bed, one eye on her still form, drinking in the image. One last glance was all he could afford before he swept himself from her apartment and back into the regulation of the Guard. 


End file.
